Problem: Daniel is 14 years old and Gabriela is 2 years old. How many years will it take until Daniel is only 3 times as old as Gabriela?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Daniel will be $14 + y$ years old and Gabriela will be $2 + y$ years old. At that time, Daniel will be 3 times as old as Gabriela. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $14 + y = 3 (2 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $14 + y = 6 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 8$ $y = 4$.